At present, LED illuminating devices are widely used in daily life, and retrofit lamps taking LED, especially high-power LED, as a light source also have a great prospect. Luminaries taking LED as a light source are also widely used, wherein it is a general configuration to put a driver inside, while in an illuminating device configured in such a manner, lots of heat generated by the driver in operation will increase the temperature of electronic assemblies on the driver, which will result in problems such as degraded performance, reduction of the service lifetime and even safety problem.
In the related art, a potting material can be used, for instance, to be potted into inside of a whole driver housing, to allow the heat of the driver to be quickly transferred from the driver to the driver housing. Generally, temperatures of most electronic assemblies on the driver do not exceed the heat resistance standard, and only a small number of electronic assemblies that have a poor heat resistance property, that is, temperatures thereof exceed the heat resistance standard thereof, need to be subjected to thermal dissipation treatment for assuring normal operation of the illuminating device and thereby prolonging the service lifetime thereof. In this situation, if the driver is wholly potted with a traditional method, unnecessary waste will be incurred, and thereby the manufacturing cost will be increased. Another possibility is to use a thermally conductive plastic to manufacture the driver housing, while the cost of this method is still too high, and the thermal dissipation effect that can be achieved is quite limited. The electronic devices that need to be subjected to thermal dissipation treatment also can be selectively coated with a thermal dissipation layer or selectively potted. Though this method has the advantage of a low cost, it is hard to control an operation process of selective coating or potting and final consistence as the thermal dissipation treatment is locally needed; moreover, as the electronic devices having a poor thermal resistance cannot directly contact the driver housing, the thermal properties of the retrofit lamp inside the driver are also limited to some degree.